1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical products, such as arm slings. More particularly, the present invention concerns a generally sleeveless vest that is provided with an arm support cuff attached to the vest in a manner to present an open-sided arm passageway in which the arm is inserted and supported in an angled orientation against the torso of the body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is common to support and/or immobilize the arm of a person in an angled orientation against the torso of the body as treatment for or a prophylaxis against injury to various parts of the arm or shoulder. For example, a fracture of the humerus will typically require the affected arm to be placed in a sling so that the arm is supported in an angled orientation against the torso.
However, there are numerous problems associated with conventional arm slings or supports. For example, traditional arm slings are often uncomfortable for the wearer and, in some extreme cases, may cause pressure ulcers. In particular, a traditional sling normally includes at least one strap that wraps around the neck or over the shoulder for supporting the arm cuff and thereby the arm in the desired orientation. The entire weight of the arm is consequently supported by the strap, and the strap concentrates this force on a very small area of the body. Additionally, traditional arm slings or supports are often difficult to don, particularly when the patient is attempting to put the device on without any assistance. The use of sling is also often perplexing, and this only adds to the difficulty in donning the device. Furthermore, conventional slings or arm supports are unsightly. Yet another problem with a number of traditional arm slings or supports is that they are not universal in the sense that they are designed for use with only the left or right arm but not both arms.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved arm sling or support that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. Another important object of the present invention to provide an arm sling or support that is comfortable and virtually eliminates any risk of injuring the patient. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an arm sling or support that is easily donned and has a comprehensible use. In addition, an important object of the present invention is to provide an arm sling or support that is aesthetically pleasing. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a device that is capable of supporting either or both of the arms in an angled orientation against the torso.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns an arm sling assembly including a generally sleeveless vest dimensioned to be worn on the torso of the patient. An arm support cuff is attached to the front of the vest so as to define an open-sided arm passageway in which the arm is inserted and supported in an angled orientation against the torso of the patient. The vest distributes the majority of the weight of the supported arm evenly from the corresponding shoulder to the neck. It is noteworthy that a vest has a very simple, well known construction, and the use of the present invention should therefore be easily understood by the patient. Furthermore, the vest is easily donned and preferably is open at the front to further facilitate placement of the vest on the patient. The arm support cuff is attached to the left or right front portion of the vest at vertically spaced upper and lower attachment zones and detached from the front portion between the support zones so as to define the arm passageway. The assembly preferably includes two of the arm support cuffs (one attached to the left front portion of the vest and the other attached to the right front portion) so that either or both of the patient""s arms can be supported.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invent ion will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.